


The collector

by Milscothach



Series: Of Mice and The Dead [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Female!Jack, Gen, Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milscothach/pseuds/Milscothach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A king of cutthroats and his crew</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One for sorrow

It was him and him alone  
One man against a city of cutthroats  
He decorated his body in an attempt to feel something  
He drank himself to death and back again to numb the loneliness  
He built himself of clay and let the desert air harden his shell  
A city of murderers and would be victims  
And the man who would be king


	2. Two for joy

A thief with hands of air  
A head filled with air also  
Eyes pleading and mouth begging  
He is the Kings protege   
Although neither know it yet  
He takes the boy in and trains him  
Still too few to mend the holes in the Kings heart but slowly healing


	3. Three for a girl

A joyrider  
Only seeking the next thrill  
The next fight  
The next day filled with bruises and bets  
Sharks fill the water  
Coming for the girl  
She fights them off with bruised knuckles and a broken spirit  
She limps off and tends her wounds alone  
The next day she is back and looking for blood  
The next day is a new day  
It's always a new day filled with fear and loneliness until  
The king finds her  
And the whole in both their hearts are filled  
But not for long


	4. Four for a boy

Four for a boy  
A boy perched on a rooftop  
Far too young and far too dead  
Hollow  
He hides his emptiness with jokes and drugs  
His spirit dead and his love broken  
Point and shoot  
Point and shoot  
A dull monotony   
A parody of life  
The cold from the rooftops have frozen his heart  
The thief finds him  
He trips over himself and finds a boy  
Half dead  
Never alive  
He brings the boy to the king   
And the boy slowly thaws


	5. Five for silver

A life of silence and misery  
His only comfort is his own wicked smile  
And the ghost of friends long dead  
A red hot poker and an abandoned house  
A killer is only worth so much  
A contract killer is worth so much more  
A skull  
Two skulls  
One real  
One a persona of insanity  
About to become real  
An old king  
A mad king  
A crown swapped for a mask  
He finds a new king  
Someone to swear felty to  
Someone to die for  
Someone to die with


	6. Six for gold

Debris fills their lungs and he chokes  
A hunt for blood and a need for revenge  
A rusted knife and a few raised scars  
He is fire   
She is death  
Both a whirlwind of destruction   
They catapult themselves into the Kings crew  
Both broken  
Both fire  
Both death  
Neither will live  
Neither will die  
A completed crew


	7. Seven for a secret never to be told

The boy lies dying on the floor  
A bullet in his gut and his guts on the floor  
A mask looms above him  
A gasping voice  
A bullet to the brain  
And silence  
Sweet sweet silence  
A voice whispers  
The mad mercenary listens  
After all  
There doesn't have to be two of them  
A lying king and a forgotten body  
A secret hidden in the tunnels  
A dead boy  
And a dead crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make this into a series, haven't decided yet. Might also try to write an actual narrative for this. Again haven't decided yet. Let me know if you'd read more. All the kudos is very appreciated, ya'll are great!


End file.
